


Closer

by kitana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be so hard for Edward to sleep during a night like this. Nights like this, slumber wouldn’t come easy and relaxation would only be a fond memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

It’s dark out now, the pitch blackness of the night only interrupted by the creamy paleness of a full moon. It shines in the window, blanketing the small room in filtered light. It used to be so hard for Edward to sleep during a night like this. Nights like this, slumber wouldn’t come easy and relaxation would only be a fond memory.

Now it’s Alphonse who can’t sleep. It’s chilly inside and he presses closer to Edward’s prone form, slinging his arm around Ed’s bare chest. There are faint scars all over, and Al can only feel them because he knows that they’re there.

He wishes that Ed were awake, and maybe they could talk. Al lies on his back, pressing his palm into his forehead. Suddenly he’s no longer as cool, and he kicks off his side of the covers, sitting up in the process. His restlessness is frustrating him and for a minute, it’s so overwhelming that he could hit something and not care if it breaks.

Al smiles slightly at the thought afterward. _That’s just like Ed_ , he thinks. _Maybe he’s rubbed off on me more than I realize._

Al turns to Ed, gently shaking him awake. It’s selfish and he knows it, but Al wants — needs — Ed’s company. Ed murmurs sleepily and doesn’t stir much after that. Al shakes him again, and one golden eye cracks open.

Ed sits up, rubbing at his eyes and pushing hair away from them. “What is it, Al?” he whispers.

“I want to talk,” Al replies immediately. “I’m bored.” He knows that sounds really childish, but at least it’s the truth.

Edward yawns and looks at Al, a sleepy smile about the best he can manage in the middle of the night. “Okay,” he says, stifling another yawn, “about what?”

“I don’t know.” Al says, and then he yawns too. It’s contagious and he does so again, followed by another one from Ed. Ed lies back and chuckles, and even that’s interrupted by a yawn. “What is this, a yawning contest?”

Al smiles and positions himself so that he can lie comfortably on Ed’s chest. He listens to Ed’s heart for a moment as Ed’s arm comes around his shoulders, and he feels calm now, calm enough to sleep. He didn’t even need to talk after all.

“Is this what you wanted, Al?” Ed says after some time, his voice thick with the sleepiness coming back to claim him.

Al nods against Ed’s chest, and he whispers just enough for the blonde to hear. “I love you, nii-san.”

“I love you too, Al,” Ed replies, and then he pauses. “Next time though, can’t it wait until morning?”

“Nope,” Al says playfully. “Not at all.”

_~Owari~_


End file.
